Nosae Drudar
Name: Nosae Drudar Age: 19 Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien City Physical Description Nosae currently uses an eye patch for the eye he lost to child abuse. His face has a thin scar going down along his right cheek. His nose has the deformed look of a nose that has been broken a large number of times without ever having much time to heal before another breaking. His hair is sandy brown and clean but completely disarrayed from having very few proper cuts. There is no one scar that identifies Nosae, he’s scarred from head to toe. He was tall among the Cairhiens but still short in other cities and towns, his bony build and pale skin are that of a person who suffers an illness or isn’t nurtured well enough. History Nosae’s parents always lived on the harder side of life. With his father being a poor stableman and his mother a servant to a minor noble family. But even so, they decided to have a child, which only made their living that much harder. It wasn’t a dream life, in fact it was almost not even a life, but they survived somehow. But when Nosae was about 7 years old his parents hit a very difficult period, his father had an injury from a horse and his mother had to be the sole provider for the already needy family. But his mother had heard about the deals, “Dark Pact” they called them. There were whispers of the things you had to do to, but before she couldn’t make herself do them, now was a different story. It took her a few weeks to contact certain groups and squirm into the confidence of people she considered wretched and twisted. It disgusted her, but little by little she convinced herself it was the right thing to do, she had to do it or her husband would never get back on his feet and they’d eventually be victims of starvation and cold. She loved Nosae, but maybe he’d live a better life, that’s what she told herself every night. But her doubts were put behind her when she received the payment for her oath. And so there was a good time for Nosae’s family, he didn’t know where the toys and clothes had come from or why they now lived in a spacious house, but he was glad they were. And in this manner a few months passed, but the fated day did arrive and so did they. Guised in rich threads and bright colors, they politely came to the door, with sterile smiles and perfect postures. As soon as Nosae’s mother saw them she knew and she wept, she thought they had forgotten, overlooked the poor family, but she was wrong, they never forgot. “Where is the boy?”, they asked in neutral tones, with the smiles frozen in place. She couldn’t move, in fact she crumbled into a heap at their feet and just wept on and on. These cries were caught by the ears of Nosae and he quickly arrived at the door and looked upon these strangers. “What’s wrong mother? What have they done? What’s wrong?” He kept on exclaiming and asking but his mother just couldn’t speak her sorrow was too deep. All the while the strangers were getting closer and closer to Nosae and eventually they laid hands on him. He struggled and called for his mothers help but to no avail, eventually they did just club him over the head and he blacked out. His mother tried to stop them from taking her baby, but she just got kicked away, never to see her child again, and the while the hypocritical smiles never abandoned their faces. Nosae woke up in another reality; he was in a very cramped room, with some blankets. The room itself was very luxurious, a high ceiling, fine gilding, and a black marble floor. There were no windows and just one door, when he tried it, he discovered it was locked, so he pounded and pounded while the tears ran down his face. No one came that day. Eventually someone opened the door on the next day, Nosae wanted his parents, and he wanted to know what was happening. The man who had entered the room barely acknowledged the boy’s talking, and simply back handed him and he kept on slapping him until Nosae stopped crying. The man seemed pleased with this and finally spoke, “Now that your squealing has ceased I will explain what has happened. Your mother has traded you for money, and you will now serve the people in this manor, you are not to speak to anyone unless spoken to and besides order you will be blind and deaf, failing to do so will probably result in death. Now go out to the dining room and do what any of the higher ranked servants tell you and for that matter, do anything anyone tells you.” Nosae kept on asking for his parents and wanting to be let go, but all he got was more beatings with whips and beating sticks. He’d even lost his eye one day he was caught staring at a beautiful lady guest. Eventually he just learned to stay silent and accept that this was his life and he’d probably die in a bloody heap from a beating one day and he was looking forward to that day. But it would never come. Grace would favor him. By his count he was 17 when the fateful day came. He was serving a visitor he had never seen before in the normal fashion, when the man just reached out and grabbed him by the arm looked him directly in the eye and told the lord of the manor, “This boy can be taught to channel, my stay will be extended, he can be a great asset to our cause.” The man seemed to be of higher rank than the lord because the lord just nodded and said nothing. It happened that quickly, he was out of his servant duties and pupil to a male channeler. He didn’t even care as long as he’d no longer be abused. His training that very night, but there was no success. Nosae feared the man had been wrong about him, and that he’d be back to servitude in the morning. But the man had confidence, and eventually Nosae could feel it, he even burned blankets by accident once. He knew exactly why he was learning to channel but he didn’t care, he was treated with respect now, even if he had become one of them it was a small price to pay. But not everyone was glad with this arrangement. The lord of the manor decided he would never let his servant look down on him, and so he decided to punish him into submission starting now, and so he visited Nosae in his sleep with a dagger. He thought he’d been quiet enough, but Nosae was always vigilant since he had suffered night beatings, and so there was a small struggle. Nosae hadn’t meant to, but he was fed up, and he channeled fire onto the man, nothing lethal, but enough to surprise him and give Nosae the advantage to plunge the lords own dagger into his heart. It had all happened so fast and now there was nothing he could do but run, he guessed with his new status he could get away, but even if he couldn’t get out the easy, he’d get out the hard way. He did escape, he was amazed to find out he was still in Cairhien. He took time to look for his parents, but he never found them. He knew he had to get away from this place and he headed towards Maerone. He tried to form a living, but it was all just servitude again. He might be living by the Light, but he was living like a fool. Hiding his channeling, practicing only in the dead of night in the small room he owned. He'd been living like a fool for two years and it had gotten him no where. Even if he wanted to put it behind him, he remembered the names and the places spoken in the manor, he knew what they were, Darkfriends, and he knew he would’ve been an asset to them. He would’ve been feared and respected. And that’s when he decided he would look for further training, he knew who could teach him, he’d heard all about the places, he was neither blind nor deaf outside the manor. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Adept Biographies Category:Biographies